1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game system which can use backup data on different kinds of game machines for playing games. More particularly, the invention relates to a game system which can utilize the backup data stored in a certain type of game machine memory medium, such as a game cartridge, on another different kind of game machine having superior processing capability, thus realizing game play in association with different kinds of game machines in an inter-linking fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,799, game play is possible on a home video game machine using a program stored on a game cartridge for a portable game machine. However, this prior art is not adapted for playing an inter-linking game on the video game machine by using backup data stored on a portable-machine game cartridge.
Conventional game software for portable or video game machines, even if serially arranged with respect to genre or game idea, are produced independently in video game machines having different processing capabilities. There has been no game software available that takes interchangeability into account where games are played in an associated fashion on different kinds of game machines.
There has been no interchangeability in the conventional game software between portable or video game machines having different processing capabilities. It is impossible to use such data (so-called backup data) that varies due to game progression and is acquired through playing on one game machine, in game play on another game machine having different processing capabilities. Thus, there are difficulties in making efficient use of such game-progression-related data as gained through spending significant time during game play. Such game-progression-related data may include, for example, data relating to captured characters or character capability values in a game involving capturing displayed characters; and data relating to cleared stages, player object capability values and experience values in a game relating to cleared stages by increasing the player character (or player object) experience value while battling with displayed enemies as in a role-playing game. Where the video game machines for playing a game with game software are different from one another, even if the software is applicable for a higher-grade machine with respect to game methods and rules of game play, it is been heretofore impossible to perform game play on another higher-grade game machine using such game-progression-related data, such as experience values, that have been acquired through playing under control the game software of a lower grade game machine. Thus, such associated games between different kinds of game machines have not heretofore been realized.
In a system using higher and lower processing capability game machines, players may not expect perfect interchangeability. However, they may desire to effectively utilize game-progression-related backup data (e.g., captured character kinds and capability values, experience value data, acquired items or lives, etc.) which has been acquired through playing with lower-grade-machine game software. Players may desire to play such an associated game between different game machines.
The transfer of game software data to a different game machine requires special purpose connection hardware. Such connection hardware has not heretofore been available which is easy to use or handle.
Where such interchangeability is provided between game-soft memory mediums of different game machines, there would be a change in backup data after playing on a higher-grade game machine, with utilizing the backup data stored on a memory medium of a cartridge type or game-machine-integrated type. This changed backup data has to be updated and written into the memory medium. In such a case, when a plurality of players are playing simultaneously on a higher-grade game machine, there may occur a difference in status between the memory medium from which the backup data has been read at the game start and the memory medium to be written by updated backup data upon ending the game. If a memory medium of one player is to be written over by another player's backup data, he would lose his own backup data that has been acquired and raised characters through game play. Such a situation would be disappointing to the player and hence should be prevented.
The present invention provides a novel game system. The present invention provides a game system which is capable of utilizing data, that has been obtained through executing game software for one game machine where the game varies due to game progression, to play a game according to associated or inter-linked game software for another game machine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a game system which is capable of utilizing data, that has been obtained through executing game software for one game machine where the game varies due to game progression, to enjoy a more sophisticated associated game.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a game system which is capable of writing one player's backup data into a memory medium without erroneously writing over other player's backup data even where a plurality of players play on the same higher-grade game machine by providing player-by-player identification data in memory mediums storing game software.
A game system playable utilizing backup data for different kinds of game machines according to the present invention, is adapted to use the backup data, obtained though playing a game on a first game machine including a first processing system, for game play on a second game machine different from the first game machine and including a second processing system.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the game system comprises: a first backup data memory for storing backup data obtained by processing a first game program stored in a first game program memory by a first processing system included in a first game machine; a second game machine having a second processing system; access circuitry for permitting the second processing system to access the first backup data memory; a second backup data memory provided in association with the second game machine for temporarily storing the backup data read out of the first backup data memory by the second processing system; and a second game program memory provided in association with the second game machine for storing a second game program to be processed by the second processing system, wherein the second processing system effects a game associated with the backup data by executing the second game program stored in the second game program memory while utilizing the backup data stored in the second backup data memory.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a novel game system is provided that can utilize data (so-called backup data), that has been obtained through executing certain machine game software where the game varies due to game progression, in playing a game according to associated game software for another game machine.
With the game system of the invention, it is possible to enjoy a second game by taking over the backup data, such as experience values, lives and gained characters, obtained through playing a first game according to prior game software for a different kind of game machine. By this methodology, time saving occurs in obtaining desired backup data as compared to playing the second-game software from its beginning.
Where an earlier-released first game machine is lower in processing capability than a later-released second game machine, it is possible to play a game with more functions than those of the first-machine game software according to second-machine game software associated with a first-machine game content.
The access mechanism includes a connector for electrically connecting the second processing system to the first backup data memory. This electrical connector includes a game machine connector for connecting the first game machine to the second processing system where the first backup data memory is incorporated in the first game machine. The game machine connector includes a connector for connecting between a first interface provided in the first game machine and connected to the first processing system and a second interface provided in the second game machine and connected to the second processing system.
The electrical connector includes a memory medium connector for connecting the first external memory medium to the second processing system when the first backup data memory includes a first external memory medium that is attachable and detachable from the first game machine. Where there is a controller associated with the second game machine and connected to the second processing system, the memory medium connector includes an adapter for connecting the external memory medium to the controller. The adapter includes a first connector provided on the controller and a second connector connected to the first connector.
The first game program memory and the first backup data memory may be formed in different areas in the first memory or on one memory medium. The second game program memory and the second backup data memory may be formed at different areas in the second memory or on one memory medium.
In an exemplary embodiment, first identification information holding locations store first identification information, (e.g., game name, version data) in association with the first backup data memory and use determining software determines based on the first identification information whether the backup data stored in the first backup data memory is usable or not. In this case, an indication of inapplicability is generated indicating that the backup data is not-usable.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the game system further comprises write hardware and software for writing the backup data read out by a second processing system into the second backup data memory. Where the second backup data memory includes a plurality of memory areas, the game system further specifies the first backup data memory, wherein the write hardware and software writes the backup data into one of the memory areas corresponding to the first backup data memory. Where the access mechanism includes a plurality of access channels through which the plurality of first backup data memory are enabled to access by the second processing system, the system specifies an access channel through which the second processing system has access to the first backup data memory thereby specifying the first backup data memory.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the game system updates the backup data stored in the first backup data memory depending upon changes caused as a result of executing the second game program by the second processing system. The updated backup data is once written in the second backup data memory. Where the second backup data memory includes a plurality of memory areas, the processing system writes the updated backup data into one of the plurality of memory areas corresponding to a first backup data memory.
Also, the game system comprises second identification information holding memory locations for holding second identification information in association with the first backup data memory, an identification information read circuit reads out the second identification information from the second identification information holding memory locations, and a temporary memory temporarily stores the second identification information, wherein the processing system determines whether the backup data in the first backup data memory may be updated or not, depending upon the second identification information stored in the temporary memory.
The processing system determines whether to update backup data by reading out the second identification information associated with the first backup data memory to which the second processing system is accessing, and determines whether second identification information stored in the temporary memory and the second identification information have a predetermined relationship or not.
In this aspect, when a plurality of players plays games simultaneously using their own first-machine backup data on the second game machine and thereafter write varied backup data into their own first backup data memory, it is possible to prevent against mistaken writing with another player's backup data.
The second game program may be a game program associated with the first game program, and the second game program may include a conversion program for rendering the first game program to a form processable by the second processing system. Where the conversion program includes an acceleration program according to which the second processing system can execute the first game program at a speed higher than a speed of execution of the first game program by the first processing system, it is possible to play a game with the first game program on the second game machine at a speed greater than that of play when the first game program is executed on the first game machine.
The first and second game programs may be arbitrary kinds of game programs. In accordance with one exemplary embodiment, the first game program includes a game program to capture a character appearing in a game, a captured character code to specify a captured character when a player captured the character appearing in the game, a write program to store capability data representative of the capability of the character into the first backup data memory, and the second game program includes a battle process program to effect a game process by using the captured character code and the capability data for each captured character to cause battling with a character captured by another player.
In another exemplary embodiment, the first game program includes a program for displaying a two-dimensional character as an image for the game, a game program for capturing a character appearing in the game, and write program for specifying a captured character code to specify a captured character when the program captured a character appearing in the game into the first backup data memory, and the second game program includes a program for displaying each character with polygons as a three-dimensional image corresponding to a character code, displaying the captured character in a three-dimensional image based on the captured character code.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.